


Torchwood -The Phoenix Project

by Lady_Inari



Series: Tales From the Doctor Who Universe [1]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Big Finish - Fandom, Class - Fandom, Doctor Who Universe - Fandom, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood, UNIT - Fandom
Genre: Bad Wolf, Dimension crossing, Doctor Who Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shapeshifting Male Tardis-Compassion's Son, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: Torchwood-The Phoenix Watch; In the far future after the disbandment of the Time Agency (which developed out of Torchwood 3 originally) due to the corruption by infiltration of the Committee (see my notes) a new branch of Torchwood arises and they have technology based on the Gallifreyan Matrix which stores bio data, memories, and personality.  The New Government of Gallifrey have a partnership with them through a Gallifreyan version of a watchdog group called the Historical Guardians Society which evolved from the Celestial Preservation Agency first as an off-shoot Branch and later as their own organization that still works closely with the CPA. (See Notes)  They resurrect some of Torwood 3 in the far future and this is their story





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the prologue is short but I wanted this out before I got distracted and another idea gets sidelined. Please be aware all my stories will always be AU. Anything in the Doctor Who Universe, belongs to BBC and their partners and the creators, I only play in their sandbox temporarily.
> 
> OK, my summaries are more of a wordy explanation than an actual summary, sorry. When T-3 team is resurrected, because it's in partnership with Gallifrey, and Gallifrey's population is on the low side after all the trauma and violence of the Time War, it's with the provision that the resurrected minds are given Gallifreyan Physiologies. It also helps to ensure they will also have the tools to keep better watch of the timelines and as former humans, they will also have a better understanding of Earth culture. What the Doctor cannot watch over, they will help to defend. So they make a preempted decision to resurrect Most of Captain Jack Harkness' team as he was a former companion of the Doctor, without Jack's knowledge, and a few of the Doctor's former companions themselves in hopes of keeping the balance. The Time Agency was actually closed down by Captain Jack Harkness because of the corruption instigated by the committee (The Lives of Captain Jack Audio Drama) That said look at my endnotes if you want some recommended audios or links to the summaries of the stories

**Far Future**

The mute whirrs and beeps quietly carried in the room as the first of many pods opened in the dimly lit room.  The two figures in the control room watched as the machines continued their duties.

 

"Do you really think this will work?"  A deep rich voice asked

 

"We'll know soon enough, it's an extreme measure, but at this point, we're running out of viable options."  A lighter contralto answered.

 

"You do know, if those two find out, there could be some trouble, don't you?"  the mysterious female asked.

 

The shadowed male nodded.  "The first won't know for a long while and the other is on the revival list. We just won't revive him till way later"  he said.

 

The woman gave him a sharp glance.  "Why do I think you know something you aren't saying?"  she asked.

 

He just laughed.  "It can't be kept from them forever, but by the time they learn of this, it will be far too late.  Let's just say, time is on our side for this."

 

The woman paused as she considered what she was told.   "I have no choice but to trust you on this; as you said we are running out of viable options."

 

Both shadowed figures continued to watch in pensive silence.


	2. The First - Ianto Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first to awaken and let me tell you, I've heard a lot of audio stories with Ianto in it and whoa! Watch out for the quiet ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's definitely got some hidden darkness that gets explored in the Big Finish Audio "The Office of Never Was" and "Broken" mixed in with that quiet niceness. The other Audio Torchwood One: Before The Fall, you get to see some of his life at Torchwood One. Yes! I'm guilty of liking Big Finish stories and Audible stories a lot so the info gleaned from them get woven into my fanfics. Anyway, poor Ianto waking up and being confused. I thought about including the stuff from the audio story "House of the Dead" but, the memories after he died aren't actually rooted into his physical brain. That one was on an Audible book.
> 
> I've always wanted to explore the idea of Torchwood in space after the shut down of the Time Agency by Jack. Part of that was inspired by the audio story Torchwood Archives among other things.

He was with Jack facing down the 456. He felt dizzy and weak. It was getting harder to breathe. Jack was holding him. Crying. That was so wrong. He didn't like seeing tears in Jack's eyes. His time was ending, he could feel it; perhaps it was time to confess. Why did he always leave it till it was too late? Too shy, too reticent, too resentful at first. But, it was Jack and he'd gotten over it. "I love you."

Jack held him begging him to stay. How he wished he could. The darkness began to claim him and then he was taking in a deep breath and blearily blinking unfocused eyes. He could hear electronics chirping away around him as the white glaring light blinded him. He'd been dying, so why wasn't he dead yet? A better question occurred to him as his vision came into focus, where was he? 

He felt the lukewarm crisp sterile air around his body. Wait, was he naked? Yes. Yes, he was. And things seemed different. The lights were dim but he could see clearly as if he was in a brightly lit room. What was going on?

Slowly Ianto sat up taking stock of his environment not even conscious of how a part of his mind also internally cataloged everything about his body. 

Slowly, he began to filter in that he was aware of time to the tiniest detail among other things he could not put a name to. This was wrong. Where was Jack or Gwen?

"Jack? Gwen? Hello?" he said loudly. "Is anyone there?"

Slowly the lights came up and a sultry voice came from over head. "Rise and Shine Mr. Jones. As you are aware, you are no longer in the 21st century and you are no longer on Earth. I am a sentient room - your sentient room and assistant. Welcome to the Torchwood Phoenix Watch. Approximately 6 billion years have passed since the Original Earth you knew has existed and it's about 1 billion since its natural demise. More will be explained to you a little later. First, please note the highlighted wall is where your clothes are put away. Normally it would be one of the uniforms but as you aren't officially part of the current Torchwood's roster, we have, from historical files, replicated the clothes you last had. After you have dressed, I will guide you to the dining room."

Ianto sucked in a sharp breath before calmly getting up to get dressed. There was too much he still didn't know. How did he get here this far into the future? Where exactly was here, if not Earth? And...was that two heartbeats he felt thumping wildly in his chest? The moment he was aware of it, his body relaxed sending the necessary biochemicals to calm him down. It was going to be a long day. Where was Jack? If that much time had passed, he assumed Gwen was long gone. It was time to get his answers.

After he got dressed and properly groomed -after some help from the room's voice. Why did it have that seductive purr anyway? If this future Torchwood had information on him, surely they must know he'd been with Jack. Then again, he did like the voice. Ianto shrugged and made his way out the door and followed the lighted guide path to the dining room.

He looked around as he walked, noting how sterile and blank this facility seemed compared to their Hub back in Cardiff. He missed it. He knew for a fact, the last time he'd seen Jack, he'd been dying because of the virus the 456 released. How did they manage to revive him? Not just clone him, but with all his memories intact? More questions in need of answers. He came to a door a which he paused while it opened up to the dining room and stood there looked around to get his bearings. His eyes widened. There at the table sat a group of people he knew should be long dead now. What was going on? Beyond them was a bay window staring out into the depths of space. A space station then. They hadn't seen him yet, so he made his way over to where the light guided him and a panel opened in which a tray sat with what looked like a full breakfast. Did they even have hens to lay eggs on a space station or the plants to make the coffee or bread? Was it all synthetic? He took a sip of the coffee as he walked to the familiar group of people he'd seen earlier. Well, it tasted like real coffee, the good kind. Just another smaller mystery on top of the much bigger ones.

As he stopped at the table and sat down he called out a greeting. "Hello Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Rhys. I'm guessing this is as much a mystery to you as it is to me?" He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have the downloaded audio stories, I also listen to the cast interview at the end of the story. One thing I got about Torchwood is that while the people themselves are nice people for the most part, they are human and work in a facility that can be very not nice and it tends to make them a bit ruthless at times. Especially Captain Jack. Well, he was a con-man from the 51st Century and an ex-Time Agent (if you've heard the audio The Many Lives of Captain Jack, you'll know find out a lot of great info. And no, no spoilers. ;D)
> 
> Just realized, Face of Boe (who apparently is Jack) died 5 billion and 23 years into the future (apparently, he still ages even though his 'life' is a fixed point - very very slowly) so a bit of an adjustment, the future Torchwood has a copy of his bio-data and memories, so he gets revived a bit later. Solved my problem for Ianto and Jack, that did. And the fixed point issue won't be such a problem. :D


	3. Meet Up Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Toshiko, and Owen get reunited and pool their knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've deliberately left Suzy Costello out of this because she turned out to be insane. Of course, doesn't mean a thing, I haven't decide if I'll use her or not. I almost didn't use Owen, but while he is a bit of an arse, This story sort of evolves as it goes along. I'll do my best not to completely OOC Owen, but I have problems writing bitter characters like him.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. It was in part RL and in part getting sucked into the Audio story world.

Ianto Jones sat down in the empty chair next to his friends. Owen glanced over at Ianto and snorted. "What, you get brought back, but not Jack, guess there's no accounting for the logic of choice."

Ianto merely sipped at his admittedly lovely coffee and merely quirked a brow. "Mornin' or whatever passes here Owen."

Gwen shook her head as Rhys laughed. "Ok, you two, enough of the pleasantries. We're apparently all here except Jack. I'm not sure if that's indicative of whether or not he's still alive. I mean it's at least six billion years into the future, or so we've been told. Not to mention, apparently we've all got bodies that aren't human in case you haven't noticed. Although I've got a feeling, we've all noticed whether we wanted to or not. It's weird, I mean, does anyone have that awareness of the bodies and everything around them?"

Rhys shook his head. "No love, you're right. There seems to be this acute awareness of self and surroundings. It's a little disconcerting and a bit distracting. I definitely think some answers would be welcome right about now. We're definitely not on earth and while I don't have anything to go by, except a 'feeling' for lack of a better description, it's definitely not our solar system or the twenty-first century. Last memory I have is. Well. We were together, me and Gwen. Anwen was off to college so it was just us. We'd gone on vacation and then the next thing I know, she and I were waking up in this sterile talking room."

Gwen nodded, "Yes, we were going on vacation. We'd packed and everything and we locked up our house and got into the car and after that, everything goes fuzzy. But the next clear memory was waking up next to Rhys just as he said. Something tells me we're neck deep in something and I'm not sure we're prepared for it. " 

Gwen cocked her head as she continued, "I'd say we're definitely beyond our time because the last time we worked together, you two died and later on even Ianto died during the incident with the 456" she said as she nodded in Tosh and Owen's directions and then towards Ianto. "Well, that's something at least, we got you back and I'm glad of it. Now if we could just figure out exactly where we are and where Jack is, whatever is happening, we'd be far more equipped to handle it."

Tosh and Owen had been silently listening up to this point before Tosh spoke up. "That's just it, if this is long after we were alive, who brought us back and why? I don't recognize the layout of the place either so making a beeline for a computer terminal is out till we get a better bearing on our location. If Jack isn't here, it may be he's still around and isn't aware we're here. Or he's being held captive somewhere. What we really need is more information."

Owen snorted, "Good luck with that. What I'd like to know is why we aren't even human? I mean, if this far future holds the technology to 'resurrect' us, why not as human beings? Why put our consciousness into alien bodies?" And I've never been a huge science fiction fan but it doesn't make me completely ignorant, so does this mean there's someone out there with copies of us just sitting in some huge computer memory terminal? What's their game?"

Ianto had been keeping an eye on the only entrance available during the whole conversation as he continued to sip his coffee. "Looks like we're about to find out," he muttered as the door opened and a Young woman in dark uniform with a golden bird emblazoned on its chest sauntered in. She wasn't all that tall, around five foot three inches and long flame red hair. She casually made her way toward their table and stopped in front of them.

"Greetings, my name is Mira, I'm an android originally from the Orion system, but that has long since gone. I'm here to answer any questions you might have. I know it must be rather disconcerting to suddenly wake up in a strange place, not knowing what is going on. Please, enjoy your meal and when you're done, Mother - she's the station we're on, and she'll get explained more in depth later as well - will show you where to go. Just let her know you're done and would like to know the way to the conference room." 

With that she gave a parting nod and walked back out of the dining facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taking such a long time to update. I'm working on all of my projects, but it's definitely been slow going. Apologies.


	4. The Beginning of Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion and some answers.

The group finished their breakfast and sat back. An Ood came by and asked if he could be of assistance. Gwen declined. "Thank you, luv, but we're fine right now." She smiled at the Ood. "My name's Gwen, do you have a name?" 

The Ood paused a moment before answering, "I am designated Ood Psi Tau. I am very pleased to meet you, Gwen." He gave a slight bow before withdrawing.

Gwen turned back to the group. "I know we want answers, but perhaps it would be a good moment, before we go, to get our bearings," she suggested.

Rhys nodded. "I think your right, Gwen. It might benefit us to get a little bit more acclimated....and why the bloody hell am I speaking like that? Is it me or does anyone else think we've gotten more than just a physiological upgrade? It feels like there's plenty of information swimming around in my head as well." Rhys grumbled.

Owen snorted. "Probably an improvement for you then. " he snarked as the others rolled their eyes at him.

"Right, that's enough of that." Tosh said, "It's time to figure things out." 

Gwen nodded, "When we first woke up, the room Rhys and I had told to us that this was a branch of Torchwood called Phoenix Watch. Ironic really if you think about the origins of Torchwood." 

Owen snorted, "No kidding! But what I want to know is what they want with us. Apparently, we aren't even human now. I mean difference in ability to shag aside, as a Physician, my first concern is what are the side effects of what's been done? I mean, is this short term or long term?"

Ianto rolled his eyes at the shagging comment before adding his own tidbit. He'd thought about what his experiences were and what would Jack do? He also couldn't help but factor in the information his room 'assistant' gave him this morning. "I think we should wait and see what Mira has to tell us. It doesn't do us good working on limited information."

Gwen nodded. "You're right Ianto, I think it's time to go see Mira. She looked up and spoke the word Mother who answered her. 

"Yes, Gwen?" 

Gwen paused in a brief startlement. "Er. We're done with breakfast, if you could just show us where to place our trays and then show us to Mira's office, we'd appreciate it."

Mother confirmed. "Yes. Most people leave the trays for the service staff, but if you follow the light up arrows, they can show you where a recycle station is. After which just keep following them and they will lead you straight to Mira's office."

They made it to Mira's office which had a Golden Phoenix emblazoned on its doors. Which then disappeared as the door itself faded out to let them in. They entered as they looked around them. The office itself could have passed for one in the 21st Century with its efficient set up of a desk with a PC Screen on it and some old fashion hardback books on sleek-looking shelves. There was a screen on the wall showing a nature scene of a stream tumbling down a small waterfall. The soothing sounds of water and birdsong filling the office.

Mira looked up as they walked in. "Welcome!" she said smiling. "Please get comfortable and take a seat."

The group all came in and arranged themselves on the various seating and getting comfortable. And Gwen spoke up. "Thank you for speaking with us. I'm sure you must be very busy, but - and I think I can speak for all of us - what the bloody hell is going on? We wake up not only in a strange location but in strange bodies! Why? If we've been, for all intent purposes, resurrected, why bring us back in non-human bodies? If this is that far in the future, just what is really going on?"

Everyone else nodded with Owen adding his own comment. "Here! Here! Well, sweetheart?"

Mira merely gave Owen a cursory glance. To start with, my name is Mira, not sweetheart and this is the Phoenix Watch branch of Torchwood. Yes, the Earth organization has survived far into this epoch, though there were periods of time where its survival was in question, particularly during those heavy Dalek periods of history where much of Earth's history was lost. We are six billion years into the future; six point five slash banana slash 9 to be exact. One billion years after the natural end of the Sol 3 star system. As you've noticed you are in non-human bodies, Gallifreyan bodies loomed specifically to download your biodata into. We currently have a partnership with Gallifrey, the natural home to the Time Lords, whom the Doctor found a way to save and hide away originally. However, their population took a huge hit and while they've taken to having womb born children, they don't naturally reproduce very easily or quickly so looms are also used. The knowledge and history of which are also downloaded into your mind along with a variety of other education. Ironically, the mission of Torchwood has expanded since it's origin. Now it's mission is to protect the many species of peoples of the New Multigalactic Alliance from dangerous threats. Torchwood Archives has kept our history quite safe and you lot were some of the best agents of the twenty-first century under the former Time Agent Javic Piotr Thane otherwise known as Captain Jack Harkness; who was a former companion of the Doctor. As I have mentioned, we have an alliance with Gallifrey and part of the agreement was to allow a couple of their representatives to vet and choose a few of Torchwood's agents from history and basing them at the joint base on Armintor. The satellite station we are currently on is in orbit around Armintor currently." 

She pulled up some three-dimensional pictures and graphs. "The facility itself has top of the line equipment. In addition to the duties of liaison agents between Gallifrey and Torchwood HQ, this specific compound is also our monitoring station for any time anomalies specifically in this quadrant. Keeping an eye out for any threats does not just occur in one time or place. As I've mentioned we are currently on a mobile satellite station whose main function is to help acclimate and reorient persons not originally of this time period. The Satellite itself is actually a Tardis specifically designed for this job. Tardis Coral is another sentient species that developed symbiotically with the Gallifreyans through many billions of years and therefore have minds and personalities of their own. This one prefers to be called Mother and is one of the few Tardis who can verbally interact with her inhabitants. As an Android from an earlier time period, I do not have the ability to enjoy a telepathically symbiotic partnership with Mother so I am temporarily in charge until her pilot and co-pilot arrive. We also have some personal vid pods that each of you can access for additional information. Are there any questions?"

Ianto raised his hand and she gave him the nod. "Where's Jack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix a few errors. Sorry


	5. Interlude: Covert meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude - Scheming behind closed asteroids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the interlude but I felt it necessary as I am working this a bit blind without any real notes for it as it was also one of my spur of the moment stories. Just a note while Daleks this far in the future may not be as prevalent, they are always just there out of sight and ready to become a menace as are some of the other non-friendly species. Then again, some of these species may have branched off and actually evolved beyond what they once were. Hard to really say, especially where the theory of speciating is concerned.

**Interlude:**

Not far from the space station tardis and Armintor on a floating asteroid A lady of indeterminate age, blue-black midnight hair cut in the style of a shaggy pixy and piercing fierce cerulean blue eyes sat at an antiquated heavy looking wooden desk one would have found on ancient earth. In front of her, she studied the flickering data of the holo-file as her door-field dissipated letting in a gentleman enrobed in the official dress uniform of Gallifrey's Military Officers. She looked up "Hello Galrin, I'm just going over the data that was sent to me. Things are progressing quite nicely at the moment, though I expect things won't stay that way. I'm recommending we don't resurrect the Captain just yet and we've taken a page out of the Doctor's book and hidden this part of space out of synch with normal space so that it's in its own little pocket. It's temporary, but it'll buy us the time we need." Galrin, studied the woman with the furry contralto voice as she spoke.

"A Page out of the Doctor's book or the Daleks' book?" he asked ironically. 

He made his way over to a shelf of antiques, filled with books and Earth-based knick-knacks of various eras and studied them. "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu, a mini-holographic gene decoder, and a variety of other items that did not look very interesting. Mavereen was always a bit of a collector.

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, well, perhaps they learned it from him? At any rate, we're well hidden here. The other wing of the project is gearing up to start on their end as well. The Doctor's Legacy and family is a far-reaching one. We can't afford mistakes at this point. We won't be able to keep it secret forever, but we will have to do our very best to keep it under wraps for as long as we can."

Galrin looked at her blankly at that last sentence. "Under wraps?" He asked.

Mavereen rolled her eyes, "It means to be discrete about something. Really, don't you study the historical Earth vernacular of the 20th and 21st Century?"

Galrin sighed. "Why would I do such a thing? I've got more important tasks to concentrate on as do you. I will inform my superiors of your report. I still don't understand your fascination with Earth or Humans but as many of our current allies are descended from ancient Earth lines and because it was the Doctor's favorite, I suppose it made sense to begin the current project there. Keep us informed and thank you."

He gave her a respectful nod before he left. Mavereen sighed. "Of course you wouldn't understand the importance, nor the risk. I don't agree with how we're going about this but I know what's at stake." She murmured to herself. 

Taking a deep breath she left her office after sending her reports and recommendations to all other necessary parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been delayed. RL got a bit busy. Also, apologies for its shortness.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love the Doctor Who Universe stories including the spin offs and the Audios from Big Finish here's some of them and summary links for those who want to know more about the audios and don't mind a bit of spoilers:
> 
> https://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/omega-213  
> The spoiler link for that one is: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_(audio_story)  
> This story is the one that features that Historical Preservation Agency
> 
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/released/the-lives-of-captain-jack  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/all_reverse/torchwood---special-releases  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/all_reverse/torchwood/perpage:0  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/all/charlotte-pollard  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/all_reverse/bernice-summerfield-box-set  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/all_reverse/bernice-summerfield---audios  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/all_reverse/dalek-empire  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/released/doctor-who---dark-eyes  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges/released/doctor-who---doom-coalition  
> https://www.bigfinish.com/ranges  
> https://www.audible.com/pd/Sci-Fi-Fantasy/Torchwood-Tales-Audiobook/B01LWXFN3O/ref=a_search_c4_1_1_srTtl?qid=1502672918&sr=1-1  
> https://www.audible.com/pd/Sci-Fi-Fantasy/Torchwood-Tales-Audiobook/B01LWXFN3O/ref=a_search_c4_1_1_srTtl?qid=1502672918&sr=1-1  
> https://www.audible.com/pd/Sci-Fi-Fantasy/Torchwood-The-Exodus-Code-Audiobook/B0099TYFB8/ref=a_pd_Sci-Fi_c4_2_1_i?ie=UTF8&pf_rd_r=M94191QZ8B4NCTFWYRJP&pf_rd_m=A2ZO8JX97D5MN9&pf_rd_t=101&pf_rd_i=detail-page&pf_rd_p=3004414202&pf_rd_s=center-4
> 
>  
> 
> And some character references for me:
> 
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Other  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Rassilon  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Bernice_Summerfield  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Pollard  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Ace  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Tyler  
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Donna_Noble
> 
>  
> 
> There's more I could put, but then I'd never stop.
> 
> Oh, and I came across this looking into what consists of a traditional welsh breakfast. *lol* my head is spinning: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_breakfast#Wales
> 
> Just realized, I had to correct one thing in the prologue. sorry guys.


End file.
